Heartbeats (A Daryl Dixon Love Story)
by supersmileygirl101
Summary: April and Victoria Baker find a group of survivors in the zombie apocalypse and join up with them. The two girls being trained with Material arts, April being trained with chi, and capable of killing anyone with her own hands, Victoria still in training. April falls in love with Daryl, a redneck who is socially awkward and a sort of outcast to the group.
1. Chapter 1

The world has officially gone to hell. People walking around eating each other, everyone panicking. Nothing could get any worse, that is unless your own families are trying to eat you.

Let me explain. My name is April Baker I have bright green eyes, and bleach blonde curly hair that goes to my shoulders, with pale skin and lots of freckles. I stand 5 feet and 6 inches off the ground. This all started by a virus spreading, a virus where the dead come back and try to eat the living. The news broadcasts tell us to stay inside until help arrives, I wanted to, I really did. But my family and I didn't have such luxury, at the moment, we were debating on who would go and get supplies, being as we were running out of food.

"I'll go." I spoke up.

"No! You can't go, you'll get hurt, we can't loose you! The broadcasts said to stay inside!" My little sister Victoria said, she was 11, being 10 years younger than me, making me 21. She has big blue eyes, and blonde hair, hers not a pale as mine, she stands 5 feet and 1 1/2 inches off the ground.

"Who else is gonna go? Someone has to go, and mom and dad aren't as fast as me, you know, even though they both are trained, they can't keep up with me. I will be fine!" I yelled a little in the first bit, she knew I would be ok. My family and I grew up in the mountains, we did severe martial arts training, mom doing Aikido, dim mak and started to learn tae kwond do, dad doing karate, jujutsu, and having mastered chi, we learned quite a few things, dad taught me all he knew about chi, so I became a master while living with my family, mom taught me aikido and dim mak, and my sister Victoria was still learning all of this she wasn't as physically capable as I was, I was on most of the sports teams, and being a fast runner, this was a perfect job for me. We now live in town.

Victoria pouted, and I patted her head, going to the door and putting on my shoes, I came back an hugged my parents, kisses Victoria's cheek and whispered in her ear "Victoria, if anything happens to mom and dad, I want you to go up into dads room, get the guns and bullets that are under his bed, and go lock yourself in my bathroom, lock my bedroom an bathroom door. Do you understand. Don't let anyone in, I will climb in the bathroom window." She nodded and I kissed her forehead, "I will be back. And if I don't, I want you to call aunt Jen." She nodded again, and I went out the front door.

I was horrified. There were so many of these... things. I started jogging to the store down the street, running into one of those decaying things. I saw a screw driver on the ground and stabbed its head, and ran away, keeping the screw driver.

I got to the store and saw a lot more, I got the screw driver ready when I was pulled behind the counter, I held the screw driver ready to stab this walking thing.

"Shhh! It's ok! I'm not a geek!" A Korean whispered to me, holding my hand with the screw drive in it away from him.

"A geek?" I asked, not really sure what he was talking about.

"That what we are calling these things, they aren't people, and they aren't dead, so we came up with geek." He continued, he peeked his head above the counter, and pulled me with him somewhere else.

"Wait! How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, pulling my hand away from him.

"Can you afford not to?" He asked. I thought about for a minute and shook my head no. I couldn't but I didn't know his name either

"I don't know your name yet, what is it?" I asked him.

"Glenn" he replied, I nodded and followed him. He brought me to a group in a different store.

"Who the hell are you?" A girl with almost the same looks minus the super pale skin and freckles asked me with a gun up to my face.

"April. And you are?" I asked, not afraid of the gun, I could kill her with my hand if I wanted to.

"Andrea." She replied taking the gun away from my face.

"Why were you there anyway?" Glenn asked.

"My family was running out of food, I went on the search for some to bring back. Oh my god! I left my sister there, I have to go back I told her I would be back soon!" I walked over to the door, but Andrea grabbed my arm.

"Meet us back here?" She asked, I smiled and nodded, and ran home, dodging all the geeks in my way. I walked in the front door and saw blood, I ran out and to the side of the house and began climbing the wall to get inside my bathroom window.

The window was locked so I knocked on it. My sister got up and looked frantically trying to figure out how to open the window. When she finished fumbling around and finally unlocked it she pushed it up, letting me in to my white bathroom.

I looked on the ground at the corner and saw two handguns and some bullet reloads. I took one of the guns and loaded it, my sister doing the same.

"Victoria, we are in a different world now, we can only kill these things by their heads. We have to shoot there brains. You need to learn, I found a group of people, we are going to join them, but first things first. You need to learn about the safety. The gun won't shoot without it, when you take it off, you shoot like you mean it." I told her as I showed her how to remove it. "And put it back on when you aren't going to use it." I showed her that too.

We both climbed out of the window, it being a little difficult for her to climb the two stories. I led the way to where Andrea, Glenn and the others were. I got into the store, and Andrea was yelling at a new guy, saying it was because of him they were all dead. When Andrea was done yelling I introduced myself and Victoria, everyone else did as well.

After I found out about Merle. I didn't like him much, he was too pushy, and was scaring Victoria. I wanted to hurt him, but I didn't, knowing he was living And I could kill him at any moment. Rick ended up handcuffing him to the roof, and we all had to leave because of the geeks, but we started calling them Walkers because Rick took control of the group and that's what he called them. I liked that name better, and Rick was a suitable leader, but I would steer him in the right direction if he was going to go off the deep end like Merle.

We ended up with the rest of Glenn and Andrea's

group, I was glad we were taken in. Soon Rick, Victoria and I met the group. Rick was reunited with his wife and son, but Shane didn't seem so happy to see Rick. Turns out Merle had a little brother named Daryl, he was attractive, I will give him that. But he was freaking out about Merle being left on a roof. Glenn, and Rick said they would go back with him. I could only imagine how angry I would be if they left Victoria handcuffed to a roof of a building walkers had over run.

I decided to stay with the group. I wanted Victoria to get comfortable with these people, we would be with them for as long as possible. I sent Victoria to go hang out with Carl and Sophia. I decided to go with Carol and Lori, the mothers of Sophia and Carl. Carl and Lori being Rick's family.

After a while, Carol, Amy, Andrea, Jackie and I all went to do laundry. We were laughing and giggling while doing the laundry. Ed came up getting in our faces about not being able to laugh during chores, and soon Shane came to beat Ed up.

Later that night we had been attacked by the walkers. I grabbed Victoria, and pulled her close to me, I got ready to fight with my chi, I started working it up and hit a walker over the wad with my hand, crushing its skull like a hammer to a melon. I heard gun shots, and soon Glenn, Rick and Daryl were back. One of the walkers was coming right for me, I did a jump kick, sending energy down to my feet, and kicking the walker in the head, it's head flying off and it's blood splattering everywhere. When I landed Victoria screamed, I looked beside me she was fine, but then I felt something grab my arm, I spun around to a walker getting shot in the head right before biting me. I turned to the guys and Glenn smiled. I smiled my thanks back to him. We then started smashing the heads of our own who had been bit and died.

The next morning we all helped put the walkers in a pile to burn, minus the ones we loved, those ones we made graves for.

"Where'd ya learn to fight like that?" Daryl came up to me and asked. I have him a slightly confused look.

"You smashed a walkers head with your hand. Not many people can do that." He stated. I smiled thinking of my dad, but then frowned.

"My whole family was deeply into the Martial arts. My family owned a couple dojo's as their jobs, and when we were younger we lived in the mountains, we moved out when my sister was about 4. While we were there my sister and I did intensive training. My sister almost passed out everyday, I on the other hand am more physically capable. My parents taught me everything they knew. My dad was a chi master. He taught me, I became a master and now I can use it anytime. My sister on the other hand was just in training when this started." I told him, he nodded.

After putting all the people who were once in our group in their graves, we all just stood around. Not really knowing what to do. I just looked to Victoria, and hugged her. She was still attached to my side because she was a shy girl, she hardly ever talked unless it was needed.

Okayyy, so I know I haven't been writting anything, Buuuuuuuuuuut I am in love with Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus) So I decided to write this:) and dim mak is a martial arts using pressure points, and chi is basically just energy flowing through certain parts of your body to give you more power, its hard to explain... but it can be used to move things, and can be felt as a source of heat, if you guys need more info, you should look it up kay? 3


	2. Chapter 2

"A walker! Jim was bit by a walker!" Jackie yelled, we all go up into a group around him.

"Show it to us!" Daryl yelled.

Jim grabbed a shovel to protect himself. But T-dog ran up behind him and grabbed him, as Jim dropped the shovel. Daryl ran up to him and lifted his shirt so we could all see the bite. He repeated "I'm ok" several times even after people left him alone.

"I say we put a pick axe in his head, and the dead girls and be done with it" Daryl claims.

"Is that what you'd want for you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl replies.

"I hate to say it' I never thought I would but, maybe Daryl is right." Dale chimes in.

"Jim is not a monster Dayle, or some kind of rabid dog!" Rick interrupts.

"I'm not suggesting-" Dale tries to continue.

"You are a sick man! Where do we draw the line?" Rick continues himself.

"The line is pretty clear, no tolerance for walkers or the debate." Daryl says.

"What of we get him help? I've heard the CDC was working on a cure." Rick trying to protect Jim.

"I've heard that too, heard a lot a things before the world went to hell." Shane answers.

"Maybe we should go there. It might be running, and it might have a cure. If we can get Jim there before he turns, he might have a chance." I interjected.

They all looked at me, almost like they forgot I was standing there, most of them nodded, the others not complaining.

I walked to Victoria, gave her a slight hug, and went back into the trailer, her following behind.

"Where are we gonna sleep tonight? And what are we gonna do? We can't stay here, it's not safe." She looked up at me.

"We are going to head to the CDC, they are suppose to be working on a cure, and as for where we are gonna sleep... I'm not so sure yet. I'll ask Dale if there is room here in the RV for us." I replied, she gave me a nod and sat at the table with me.

I gave her a gentle smile, and Sophia and Carl came on the RV, I got up to give them room, and walked of RV and up to Dale.

"Hey Dale, I was wondering if there was room in the RV for Victoria and myself to sleep, anywhere is fine, even on the floor hall way. We don't have a car or anything to sleep in, and I was thinking about picking one up if we stop on the way to the CDC." I told him.

"Of course there is room, as long as you don't mind sleeping with someone or on the floor, I think there is a bed open right now, if you two want you can sleep in it together." He replied.

I thanked him and went back to Victoria, telling her the news, she smiled, and went to go find which one was ours.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked Jim as I walked up to him.

"I'm ok." He replied.

I smiled at him, it wasn't a real smile, more like an 'I'm sorry this had to happen to you' smile. I walked away, going to find the ladies.

When I came back, Amy was moving a bit, all the men noticed, and got their weapons ready, but before any of them could do anything, Andrea shot her, after saying something like, 'I'm sorry and I'm here.'

Once all of our own were buried, Shane and Rick went on a walk to check for walkers near by, and came back. When they did, Shane said he agreed with Rick and that we would go the next morning. That morning we lost part of the group, they were going to go and live with their family. We had to hit the road, Jackie was in the back taking care of Jim, and Sophia, and Victoria were talking on the beds, and Shane and Andrea were sitting at the table talking about guns. Daryl was leading the group in his truck.

The RV came to a stop after the radiator hose broke again. We were on an empty road, Shane said he saw something up ahead, him a T-dog went to go check it out while Rick went to talk to Jim, Jackie said he was doing bad, and he couldn't take it.

We all had a dicussion, Carol wondering if he was clear in the head, the fever making him delerious half the time. Dale saying Rick misunderstood him, that he wouldnt actually kill a man, that he was suggesting more to ask Jim what he wanted.

Rick and Shane carried Jim over to the side of the road, and had him leaning o a tree.

"Hey, another damn tree." he laughed as best he could with the pain of the fever, The walker within trying to take over.

"Hey Jim, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane said.

"No, its good. The breeze feels nice." Jim replied.

"Ok, alright." And with that we said our goodbyes and Rick offered him a gun, he declined, so we left him there. I wasn't too happy about it, but I didn't much of a choice other than to accept it, this is what he wanted.

After more driving, we got to the CDC, there were dead walkers everywhere. After a bit of arguing between the group, Shane trying to drag Rick away, and a lot of pleading between the camera and Rick, the doors opened. We were all shcked, everyone but Rick thought nobody was in there, but Rick was convinced there was.

With a long story short in order to stay in we had to do a blood test, we agreed to. the man said that once the doors are closed they stay that way, they wont open.

With our blood test the man we now know as Dr. Edwin Jenner found out we haven't eaten in days so as soon as the blood tests were done, we ate dinner. There was wine, and Dale said Carl should have some because in Italy and France young men could have some. Lori wasn't impressed, but Rick said it was ok. I noticed Daryl giving me a few glances during dinner, but didn't get to caught up on it.

Rick reminded us all we hadn't properly thanked our host, so we did, and Daryl gave a "booya" everyone laughed but joined in, I did aswell, we were all having a great time, drinking wine, and actually eating really food for once.

then lead us to the rooms. And thats when we found out they had hot water. There weren't enough rooms so T-dog and Glenn shared one, and Daryl, Victoria and myself ended up sharing one, but Daryl didn't know yet, he was exploring the space. I told Victoria to go take the couch thinkng Daryl would want the bed, and I would go get myself a cot.

"Why are you in here?" He asked as he walked out of a room I'm guessing was the bathroom.

"There aren't enough rooms." I told him.

"Why dont you share with Glenn or T-dog?" he asked.

I looked up at him from putting blankets on the couch that I found being extras on the foot of the bed.

"They are sharing a room themselves." I told him."I'll be right back, Victoria, stay here. I'm going to see if maybe Carol has some extra clothes for you to wear for Pj's." I told her, she nodded and sat on the couch.

When I got back from Carol's room with some clothes that were clean for her to wear she was asleep on the couch. I smiled and pulled the blanket over her, and kissed her forehead after brushin some of the hair out of her face.

"You almost look like you would be her mom." Daryl said.

I looked up from Victoria a little startled. I smiled at him and got up to leave the room for a cot.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get a cot." I answered,.

He nodded. When i got back I walked into the bathroom to take a shower, he was cleaning his arrows with a towel he had probably gotten from the bathroom.

The hot water was nice, not having a shower with hot water in months really gets to you. We had to take baths in the cold water, or have cold water poured on you head, that's all we got.

I got out of the shower, putting my hair in a towel first, then my body. I dried myself off, then remembered I didn't have clean clothes to wear, but the ones Carol gave me would fit, because they were Carol's.

I peeked out of the bathroom door, seeing Daryl sitting on the bed.

"Hey Daryl..." I started. He looked up so I continued.

"Do you see those clothes on the table there?" I pointed to the table where I left the clothes for Victoria. He looked over at them and back to me.

"Could you bring them here?" I pleaded. I sighed but got up and grabbed them, taking a few steps towards me and tossing them at me, I caught them and said a quick thanks, heading back into the bathroom to change into them.

I walked out of the bathroom, and to the door, going to Carol's room again for clothes for Victoria again. When I got back there was a blanket on the cot for me and Daryl was in bed. I climbed into the cot and curled up trying to fall asleep. After about and hour and a half, I was still awake because I was cold, and couldnt sleep. I looked around the room for the temperature switch, but didn't see one anywhere. I sighed again, and looked to Daryl on the king sized bed. I thought about maybe going and sleeping with him but quickly shook that thought from my head when he moved. he just rolled over on his side.

I got up and walkedvery slowly and quietly to the side of the bed.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Hmm?" was his response,

"Can I... Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"Why ya scared?" he asked.

"No! I'm really cold, and I don't see a temperature switch." I retorted.

He sighed. "Is that a yes?" I asked again and he just sighed again. "I'm taking that as a yes." I told him, and crawled in the bed.

I stood on the opposite side but I was still cold, I gave it five minutes and shuffled closer to Daryl, if he noticed he didn't seem to mind. I was actually shocked he let me, he had this tough act he put up, and if it wasnt an act, this kindness was. I didn't think that much more of it, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Victoria poking my cheek. I looked up at her and felt something on my waist. I looked over to see Daryl sleeping behind me with his arm around my waist, I blushed a bit. I had grown a lot of feelings for Daryl since the begining of this whole mess. I looked back to Victoria and she had a sly grin on her face. I just gave her the 'tell anyone about this and I will kill you.' look. She just kept the smile on her face and walked away. I moved Daryl's hand off of me and got up, walking out to see everyone else eating breakfast, I smiled and began eating with them, Daryl walking out looking a little hungover.

Lori had some pills for hangovers and Glenn had a huge one, he could hardly even lift his head. T-dog made some eggs that also help with hang overs,

"Don't ever let me drink ever ever ever again." Glenn said, I just giggled.

When Shane came out he had a couple scratch marks on his neck, and he claimed he did it in his sleep. He said it wasn't like him at all and he looked right at Lori who looked down and started eating.

And Dale started asking questions right away. Once we all finished breakfast we went to see what happens to the brain when you get bit or die, Dr. Jenner explained everything that happens and what is what. Then we asked if there were more people out there working on a cure, tryingto find out what this is. He said he didnt know, that the has been in the dark for almost a month. Then Dale asked what the clock was countin down to.

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel." He answered

"And then?" Rick asked.

walked away and didnt answer, so we looked to Vy for an answer.

"When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur." Vy answered.

Glenn, Shane, T-dog and Rick all went to go look for the generator.

The first thing that stopped was the air, soon the lights and everything else shut off. We were all getting worked up, following Dr. Jenner around the place, trying to get some answers.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND Cliffhanger! sorry guys, but I'm not always able to write until the point I want to, but this will have to do and of course I am working on the next chapter ^.^ 3


	3. Chapter 3

A walker! Jim was bit by a walker!" Jackie yelled, we all go up into a group around him.

"Show it to us!" Daryl yelled.

Jim grabbed a shovel to protect himself. But T-dog ran up behind him and grabbed him, as Jim dropped the shovel. Daryl ran up to him and lifted his shirt so we could all see the bite. He repeated "I'm ok" several times even after people left him alone.

"I say we put a pick axe in his head, and the dead girls and be done with it" Daryl claims.

"Is that what you'd want for you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl replies.

"I hate to say it' I never thought I would but, maybe Daryl is right." Dale chimes in.

"Jim is not a monster Dayle, or some kind of rabid dog!" Rick interrupts.

"I'm not suggesting-" Dale tries to continue.

"You are a sick man! Where do we draw the line?" Rick continues himself.

"The line is pretty clear, no tolerance for walkers or the debate." Daryl says.

"What of we get him help? I've heard the CDC was working on a cure." Rick trying to protect Jim.

"I've heard that too, heard a lot a things before the world went to hell." Shane answers.

"Maybe we should go there. It might be running, and it might have a cure. If we can get Jim there before he turns, he might have a chance." I interjected.

They all looked at me, almost like they forgot I was standing there, most of them nodded, the others not complaining.

I walked to Victoria, gave her a slight hug, and went back into the trailer, her following behind.

"Where are we gonna sleep tonight? And what are we gonna do? We can't stay here, it's not safe." She looked up at me.

"We are going to head to the CDC, they are suppose to be working on a cure, and as for where we are gonna sleep... I'm not so sure yet. I'll ask Dale if there is room here in the RV for us." I replied, she gave me a nod and sat at the table with me.

I gave her a gentle smile, and Sophia and Carl came on the RV, I got up to give them room, and walked of RV and up to Dale.

"Hey Dale, I was wondering if there was room in the RV for Victoria and myself to sleep, anywhere is fine, even on the floor hall way. We don't have a car or anything to sleep in, and I was thinking about picking one up if we stop on the way to the CDC." I told him.

"Of course there is room, as long as you don't mind sleeping with someone or on the floor, I think there is a bed open right now, if you two want you can sleep in it together." He replied.

I thanked him and went back to Victoria, telling her the news, she smiled, and went to go find which one was ours.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked Jim as I walked up to him.

"I'm ok." He replied.

I smiled at him, it wasn't a real smile, more like an 'I'm sorry this had to happen to you' smile. I walked away, going to find the ladies.

When I came back, Amy was moving a bit, all the men noticed, and got their weapons ready, but before any of them could do anything, Andrea shot her, after saying something like, 'I'm sorry and I'm here.'

Once all of our own were buried, Shane and Rick went on a walk to check for walkers near by, and came back. When they did, Shane said he agreed with Rick and that we would go the next morning. That morning we lost part of the group, they were going to go and live with their family. We had to hit the road, Jackie was in the back taking care of Jim, and Sophia, and Victoria were talking on the beds, and Shane and Andrea were sitting at the table talking about guns. Daryl was leading the group in his truck.

The RV came to a stop after the radiator hose broke again. We were on an empty road, Shane said he saw something up ahead, him a T-dog went to go check it out while Rick went to talk to Jim, Jackie said he was doing bad, and he couldn't take it.

We all had a dicussion, Carol wondering if he was clear in the head, the fever making him delerious half the time. Dale saying Rick misunderstood him, that he wouldnt actually kill a man, that he was suggesting more to ask Jim what he wanted.

Rick and Shane carried Jim over to the side of the road, and had him leaning o a tree.

"Hey, another damn tree." he laughed as best he could with the pain of the fever, The walker within trying to take over.

"Hey Jim, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane said.

"No, its good. The breeze feels nice." Jim replied.

"Ok, alright." And with that we said our goodbyes and Rick offered him a gun, he declined, so we left him there. I wasn't too happy about it, but I didn't much of a choice other than to accept it, this is what he wanted.

After more driving, we got to the CDC, there were dead walkers everywhere. After a bit of arguing between the group, Shane trying to drag Rick away, and a lot of pleading between the camera and Rick, the doors opened. We were all shcked, everyone but Rick thought nobody was in there, but Rick was convinced there was.

With a long story short in order to stay in we had to do a blood test, we agreed to. the man said that once the doors are closed they stay that way, they wont open.

With our blood test the man we now know as Dr. Edwin Jenner found out we haven't eaten in days so as soon as the blood tests were done, we ate dinner. There was wine, and Dale said Carl should have some because in Italy and France young men could have some. Lori wasn't impressed, but Rick said it was ok. I noticed Daryl giving me a few glances during dinner, but didn't get to caught up on it.

Rick reminded us all we hadn't properly thanked our host, so we did, and Daryl gave a "booya" everyone laughed but joined in, I did aswell, we were all having a great time, drinking wine, and actually eating really food for once.

then lead us to the rooms. And thats when we found out they had hot water. There weren't enough rooms so T-dog and Glenn shared one, and Daryl, Victoria and myself ended up sharing one, but Daryl didn't know yet, he was exploring the space. I told Victoria to go take the couch thinkng Daryl would want the bed, and I would go get myself a cot.

"Why are you in here?" He asked as he walked out of a room I'm guessing was the bathroom.

"There aren't enough rooms." I told him.

"Why dont you share with Glenn or T-dog?" he asked.

I looked up at him from putting blankets on the couch that I found being extras on the foot of the bed.

"They are sharing a room themselves." I told him."I'll be right back, Victoria, stay here. I'm going to see if maybe Carol has some extra clothes for you to wear for Pj's." I told her, she nodded and sat on the couch.

When I got back from Carol's room with some clothes that were clean for her to wear she was asleep on the couch. I smiled and pulled the blanket over her, and kissed her forehead after brushin some of the hair out of her face.

"You almost look like you would be her mom." Daryl said.

I looked up from Victoria a little startled. I smiled at him and got up to leave the room for a cot.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get a cot." I answered,.

He nodded. When i got back I walked into the bathroom to take a shower, he was cleaning his arrows with a towel he had probably gotten from the bathroom.

The hot water was nice, not having a shower with hot water in months really gets to you. We had to take baths in the cold water, or have cold water poured on you head, that's all we got.

I got out of the shower, putting my hair in a towel first, then my body. I dried myself off, then remembered I didn't have clean clothes to wear, but the ones Carol gave me would fit, because they were Carol's.

I peeked out of the bathroom door, seeing Daryl sitting on the bed.

"Hey Daryl..." I started. He looked up so I continued.

"Do you see those clothes on the table there?" I pointed to the table where I left the clothes for Victoria. He looked over at them and back to me.

"Could you bring them here?" I pleaded. I sighed but got up and grabbed them, taking a few steps towards me and tossing them at me, I caught them and said a quick thanks, heading back into the bathroom to change into them.

I walked out of the bathroom, and to the door, going to Carol's room again for clothes for Victoria again. When I got back there was a blanket on the cot for me and Daryl was in bed. I climbed into the cot and curled up trying to fall asleep. After about and hour and a half, I was still awake because I was cold, and couldnt sleep. I looked around the room for the temperature switch, but didn't see one anywhere. I sighed again, and looked to Daryl on the king sized bed. I thought about maybe going and sleeping with him but quickly shook that thought from my head when he moved. he just rolled over on his side.

I got up and walkedvery slowly and quietly to the side of the bed.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Hmm?" was his response,

"Can I... Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"Why ya scared?" he asked.

"No! I'm really cold, and I don't see a temperature switch." I retorted.

He sighed. "Is that a yes?" I asked again and he just sighed again. "I'm taking that as a yes." I told him, and crawled in the bed.

I stood on the opposite side but I was still cold, I gave it five minutes and shuffled closer to Daryl, if he noticed he didn't seem to mind. I was actually shocked he let me, he had this tough act he put up, and if it wasnt an act, this kindness was. I didn't think that much more of it, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Victoria poking my cheek. I looked up at her and felt something on my waist. I looked over to see Daryl sleeping behind me with his arm around my waist, I blushed a bit. I had grown a lot of feelings for Daryl since the begining of this whole mess. I looked back to Victoria and she had a sly grin on her face. I just gave her the 'tell anyone about this and I will kill you.' look. She just kept the smile on her face and walked away. I moved Daryl's hand off of me and got up, walking out to see everyone else eating breakfast, I smiled and began eating with them, Daryl walking out looking a little hungover.

Lori had some pills for hangovers and Glenn had a huge one, he could hardly even lift his head. T-dog made some eggs that also help with hang overs,

"Don't ever let me drink ever ever ever again." Glenn said, I just giggled.

When Shane came out he had a couple scratch marks on his neck, and he claimed he did it in his sleep. He said it wasn't like him at all and he looked right at Lori who looked down and started eating.

And Dale started asking questions right away. Once we all finished breakfast we went to see what happens to the brain when you get bit or die, Dr. Jenner explained everything that happens and what is what. Then we asked if there were more people out there working on a cure, tryingto find out what this is. He said he didnt know, that the has been in the dark for almost a month. Then Dale asked what the clock was countin down to.

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel." He answered

"And then?" Rick asked.

walked away and didnt answer, so we looked to Vy for an answer.

"When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur." Vy answered.

Glenn, Shane, T-dog and Rick all went to go look for the generator.

The first thing that stopped was the air, soon the lights and everything else shut off. We were all getting worked up, following Dr. Jenner around the place, trying to get some answers.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND Cliffhanger! sorry guys, but I'm not always able to write until the point I want to, but this will have to do and of course I am working on the next chapter ^.^ 3


	4. Chapter 4

As of right now we are all on our way to Fort Benning. Daryl had to leave his truck behind, just taking his motorcycle now, we had to save on gas, T-dog also had to leave his vehicle behind. I sat in the RV**(A/N I'm not sure if it's an RV or a trailer, I thinks it's like a trailer thing, but I don't know)** with Shane, Dale, Andrea, Victoria Glenn and T-dog.

"Oh jeez" was all that I heard, from Dale, looking out the window I saw we were on a road with a lot of cars, looks like everyone ditched their cars, must have been a walker attack or something.

"See a way through?" Dale asked Daryl who pulled up beside the RV on his motorcycle. He looked back and nodded his head in the direction we were going.

"Maybe we should just go back? There is an interstate by-pass-" Glenn started, "We can't spare the fuel" Dale told him, it was true though, we had already cut down on vehicles to make it this far. As we were driving by all the cars, I noticed clothes all over the ground, and the cars were tipped over, almost like they were in some sort of accident. I made note to go look in the cars for clothes for Victoria and myself if we got out. As we zig-zagged through the road, the radiator hose broke. We all sighed, that thing kept breaking, like it was made to break. I almost wanted to face palm at how stupid that thing was.

We all got out, Daryl started looking through cars, I followed and did the same. Dale said he wouldn't be able to find another radiator hose anywhere, but the group suggested we would be able to find other stuff, I heard Victoria creep up beside me, "Victoria. Find yourself some clothes, we will need them." I told her as I looked at her. She nodded and did as I said, looking in the car beside me. "This is a grave yard." Lori said, obviously not happy about us taking other peoples things, Daryl and I stopped for a moment, looked at her but then turned back to continue what we were doing. Everyone else soon joining in, to find stuff of use.

"I found this. It wont fit me, but I thought of you." Victoria came up to me with a black sweater way to big for her, I giggled, and took it. I looked at it further and saw that it was a band sweater, seeing it was my favorite band I smiled and hugged her. I picked up a t-shirt I thought she would like and gave it to her, it would be a bit big, but She took it and smiled. Finding more clothes for ourselves, I put them into the trailer, and on the bed me and her shared at the moment.

Daryl walked up to the car I was looking in and started to dig as well but with one hand. He stopped and then tossed what was in his other hand onto my head. I stopped digging, and reached up to take the piece of cloth off of my head that was covering my eyes. I looked at it more and smiled, it was a dress that would fit Victoria. I smiled at Daryl who just looked at me, then looked away.

"Thanks, i'm sure she will love it." I told him, 'hmm' was all I got in response. I sighed a bit, but then continued to dig, now for stuff that would help the group. I moved to the backseat of the car, no longer looking in the trunk with Daryl. I found some water bottles, still in there package, and none of them were missing, I looked up, to the next part of the backseat. I saw some canned goods. I grabbed all I could in my arms, including the package of water bottles with my other hand, and ran over to the group.

"Guys, look what I found." I told them, they looked at me all happy, some gave me hugs, and Daryl went into the backseat of the car we were looking in to get the rest. He brought it over and we put it in the RV, in the cupboards. When we got out, Shane had found a water truck, So he opened one, and basically took a shower.

Soon there were walkers heading towards us, but Rick told us to get under cars, I told Victorian to get under one with me, and she did. I held her mouth closed, I whispered as quietly as I could for her to be quiet. I was surprised they couldn't smell us, but there were so many of them, they brought they stench with them, you could probably smell it a mile away if you were paying attention.

She stood quiet, everyone did, or at least everyone I could see. Soon most of the walkers had left and I got out from under the car, telling Victoria to stay there and stay quiet. I ran around a couple cars, trying to find T-dog, knowing he couldn't fit under a car**(A/N no offense T-dog, I love you!)**.

***Daryl's POV***

I saw April from my spot on the ground, I shot a couple walkers, and killed one that almost ate T-dog's face off. We had them over us to hide our scent. I saw a walker coming up behind her, she didn't seem to notice yet, so I looked around for walkers, pushed the one off myself and shot the one near her in the head, she turned around hear the impact, and saw the walker fall. She took the arrow out, and looked around her, not for me but for walkers. She then made her way towards me and T-dog. She gave me the arrow, and looked at T-dog with concern. I pulled the walker off of him. She had worry written all over her face, she saw the blood all over his shirt and dripping from his arm. She ripped she long white sleeves off her shirt and put them on his cut, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. She then stopped when she heard Sophia yelling, she looked up over the cars to see Sophia running into the woods with two walkers behind her, Rick chasing after them.

She then continued to help T-dog. She turned to me, surprise on her face "I'm sorry! I forgot to thank you, you saved my life back there! I didn't even hear that walker." She told me, I just half laughed a bit, and gave her a half smile. She returned a full smile with her white teeth. I didn't think it was possible to have such withe teeth in this time, but sure enough, hers were white.

***Normal POV (April's)***

Daryl and I brought T-dog out to the rest of the group so he could get looked after. I smiled at T-dog, a reassuring smile, telling him it would be okay in my eyes. His cut was pretty bad, it was deep, and long. Everyone started coming around, Everyone but Rick and Sophia. I sighed hoping she would be ok. I looked around because I didn't see Victoria, I soon started to panic.

"Victoria?" I asked, calling out her name. There was no response, the group started looking around. Daryl walked over to where we were earlier under the cars.

***Daryl's POV***

****I went to where April, Victoria, Sophia, and Carl had been under the cars, thinking maybe she didn't notice anyone getting up, or she was just keeping what she had been told about staying where she was in mind.** (A/N Ok, so I just realized she is acting young for her age... So for those of you who have read she was 14, I am changing her age to 11, making her 10 years younger than April, who is 6 years younger than Daryl, whom I am making 27) **I looked under all the cars, hoping to see her. I was about to walk back when I saw her lying under one of the cars a head. I laughed a bit to myself, walking up to the car, I bent down to look at her.

"Whadda ya doin' down there?" I asked her, her blue eyes opened, revealing fear as she looked up at me, she got up and hugged me. I sighed.

"Whadda ya think yer doin'?" I asked as she hugged me. I could feel her shaking so I took pity on her, she was probably scared without April by her side. I picked her up and carried her back to the group who continued to look for her.

"Look what I found." I called out to them. I got a reply of "Now isn't the time Dary- OH MY GOD! VICTORIA I WAS SO WORRIED!" from April who was searching around frantically before I came back with Victoria. Victoria unlatched her arms from around my neck and ran over to her sister. April crouched down and caught her sister in a big hug. She looked up at me, and put her sister down, she came over and gave me a hug, I had no choice but to accept it as she thanked me for finding her little sister.

***Normal POV***

****Soon Rick came back empty handed, no Sophia. He had run off after the walkers to get her. He told us what happened and Carol was glaring at him, wondering how he could leave Sophia all alone with walkers around everywhere.

Glenn, Rick, Shane and Daryl all went out after to look for her. Everyone who was still there trying to keep Carol calm as the men looked for her. Soon Shane and Glenn got back, Shane giving us a list of things to do while we waited for Sophia to see if she came back on her own, but also waiting for Rick and Daryl to see if they found her. When Shane and Glenn got back they told us they were on her trail, so we all calmed down a bit.

I wandered around, Victoria attached to my side still, looking for a car we could use. I mean sure, there were lots of cars here, but none of them had keys in them, or even on the ground near by. The next vehicle was a Jeep Wrangler with out any kind of top, I looked in it for keys. I didn't see any around so I pulled down the sun visor and the keys fell on my lap, I looked around for an easy way to get it out and smiled.

****I started it up and backed out, "Victoria, head back to the group." I told my little sister, she nodded and ran back to the group, I watched her as she went , making sure she didn't injure herself or a walker didn't pop up out of no where.

I slowly drove the car through all the other ones, finally getting back to the rest of the group, I looked at the gas level before shutting the car off. It was almost at empty. I sighed, I got out, and asked T-dog where he put the gas. He told me it was in the RV, I nodded and went to find the gas. Finding a walker laying in the middle of the RV instead I sighed but pulled it out. Once it was out, I went back to look for the gas, finally finding it I poured it into the Jeep, filling it and went to find some other car to refill the gas tank.

When I got back Rick and Daryl came back, I put the gas tank I had just filled by the RV, and walked up to them.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asked, worry still on her face.

"Her trail went cold," Rick started "We'll pick it up again at first light." He finished. Carol didn't look to happy.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods." She told Rick, begging they go back out and look for her. As Carol was talking I put my arm around Victoria's shoulders. "In the dark's no good, We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people gettin' lost." Daryl told Carol, he was an expert at tracking.

"She's 12! She can't be out there on her own! You didn't find anything?" Carol questioned

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick told her, Daryl continued with "And we tracked her for a while."

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody, I've asked him to over see this." Rick told everyone.

Carol looked at Daryl's shoes. "Is that blood?" she asked in panic. Rick told her they took down a walker and made sure that her didn't touch Sophia by ripping his stomach open, I wanted to gag. I couldn't imagine how gross that would smell or be in general.

Carol sat down on the bars surrounding the road, then asked, "How could you, just leave her out there to begin with. How could you just leave her?" She questioned in a rude way. But if Rick hadn't, they both would have died. But still he answered, "Those two walkers were on us. I-I had to draw them off, It-it was her best chance." Rick told her.

Everyone seemed to be against Rick at this point, there was nothing going on, but Carol saying how her little girl was left in the woods. I sighed to myself. This wasn't going anywhere. She had been given the choice to get back, she was given directions. She didn't follow them for whatever reason, but she needed to be found as soon as possible.

Soon it was dark and time for everyone to go to sleep. "If Victoria doesn't mind, could she sleep with me tonight? I'm used to sleeping with Sophia." Carol asked from behind me. I turned and gave her soft eyes, I nodded and told her "Of course, but only if she wants to." She thanked me and we both walked to the trailer. Victoria was already in bed, she wouldn't be asleep yet though.

"Victoria, would you mind sleeping with Carol? Just for tonight or until we find Sophia." I asked my little sister, she turned to Carol, who gave her pleading eyes, she nodded and crawled into Carol's bed where Sophia usually sleeps. Daryl came onto the RV and I gave him a questioning look, he then walked past me and sat on my bed. "Umm, Daryl?" I asked him, he looked up at me from taking his boots off. "That's my bed." I replied, he looked around for another bed but there were no more left, I did the same. "Dale said I could sleep in the RV." Daryl told me, I nodded and started putting pillows down on the chairs. "Whadda ya doin'?" he asked. I noticed everyone was sleeping now, T-dog out cold, Carol was sobbing a bit in her sleep, and Victoria curled up to her. "Putting pillows down so it isn't as uncomfortable." I replied continuing what I was doing. "Why?" He asked again. I turned to him, "I'm sleeping here, so I don't want to be uncomfortable and end up getting no sleep." I told him then turned away again.

"No. Yer not sleepin' there. Yer sleepin' with me." Daryl told me.

I turned to him a confused expression on my face. "Last time ya ended up sleepin' with me anyway. May as well just start out that way so ya don't wake me up again." I swear I heard him mutter 'damn woman' after, under his breath. "That's just because I was cold." I retorted. "It's colder here than it was in the damn CDC." He told me. I sighed but gave in, there was no point arguing and wasting sleep, he would be gone by the time I woke up anyway.

The next morning I woke up and Daryl was already gone, just like I thought. Today almost everyone was going to look for her, minus Dale, T-dog and myself. Andrea wondering where the guns were, Shane told us all that Rick, himself and Dale would be carrying them, so no one makes mistakes by shooting when a herd of walkers is near by, making them come after us, and it be game over for all of us.

I decided to stay back with T-dog and Dale, to make sure if anything happened to them they would be in good hands. T-dog asked Dale why he wasn't fixing the radiator, what we would do if they came back with Sophia. Dale told him it was fixed yesterday that he just wanted to wait and see if they found Sophia, that he wanted to stay a while longer. He was right, once they found out we were mobile, almost everyone would want to go, maybe not Carol, but that was the case. We would have to do something if we didn't find her, at least tell her what was going on, the poor girl was only 12. Victoria being bored walked into the RV and did what ever it was she does.

"So you and Daryl, huh?" T-dog asked with a sly smile on his face.

'Huh?! Why would you think that?" I was blushing and I knew it. He just laughed. "Because I saw you two this morning when I got up, you two looked quite comfortable being as close as you were." He laughed. I blushed even more. "I have no memory of that what so ever. Last think I knew when I fell asleep was we were both on our own side of the bed." I told him, thinking it was a good come back. "Oh, well why were you in the same bed to begin with?" He asked me. "I get really cold, and there wasn't enough room in anyone else's bed. So I had to sleep with someone to keep warm." I told him. "Looked more like Daryl kicked Victoria out and replaced her." He laughed. I sighed, "No. Carol wanted to sleep with her since Sophia is gone. Plus she is usually my source of heat, so iIwouldn't have anyone else to sleep with to keep me warm." I told him, he just 'Oh'ed at it and continued talking to Dale about God knows what.

I decided to go and find more supplies for the group, I went ahead searching cars for about 20 minutes. When I came back with some more canned food; Daryl, Glenn, Andrea and Carol were back. With no Rick, Carl (or Sophia), Lori or Shane. Not that I didn't mind Shane being gone. He always had to get into everyone's business, and just plain got on my nerves. And I didn't trust him, it was just something about him that wasn't trust worthy, but Rick on the other hand, I would give him my life. Daryl and himself knew what they were doing. Slowly, Daryl was becoming better than Shane, and was becoming more important to everyone, including myself. I had begun to like Daryl more, I had an attachment to him, I didn't quiet know what it was, but I could feel it.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, Daryl turned "Some lady on a horse, came by, took Lori. Says Carls been shot. Gave us directions to the house they were at and took off. We gotta go and get 'em. " Daryl told me, I nodded. and got my stuff ready to leave. Carol wasn't about to leave, the search for Sophia still going on. We told her we'd make a little sign somewhere and tell her we'd come back everyday. We ended up putting it on a windshield, leaving some food for her too, and we all took off the next morning.

With a long discussion about who was going when, Dale told Glenn he had to go, and he had to bring T-dog. We didn't need him dying on us,he needed to go, and get his arm checked out, he had a blood infection, and it needed treatment. Daryl went to his motorcycle and went through the bag, got out a bag of pills, and boy was there a lot. He told us they were his brothers, and that he had tons of stuff. Looking through the bag he found pain killers and and anti-biotics. He tossed the pain killers at Glenn, and the anti-biotics at Dale.

That night I had to sleep with Daryl again, Carol still sobbing in her sleep. For some reason, I just couldn't fall asleep, I got up, and walked outside to see Dale keeping watch, little did I know, Daryl was following grabbing his crossbow and arrows, i always kept and knife on my belt, and a small gun in the back of my pants. I looked up to see Dale looking at me in confusion, "Where are you going?" I turned from walking a head, "To look up and down the roads a bit, see if I can find Sophia." I told him, he nodded, I then saw my shadow, a bright light being displayed behind me. I turned to see Daryl walking out, with his crossbow over his shoulder, and a large flash light in his hand. He told Dale he was going for a walk, to shine so light in the forest to give Sophia something to look at if she's there. Dale wondering if it was a good idea, asked. I looked at him, the light still on me so he clearly saw my annoyed face. "We kill a couple walkers maybe, or we find Sophia." I told him. He sat back in his chair and just watched as Daryl joined me, and we walked together along the roads.

"Do you really think we're gonna find Sophia? How ever long we look for her?" I asked Daryl. He turned his head to look at me, "Do you not?" He asked. I gave him my 'touche' look. "I'm not sure. She could be anywhere. Think she is only 12." I told him. "Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. 9 days in the woods, eatin' berries. Wipin' my ass with poison oak." He told me, he was finally opening up. "Did they find you?" I looked at him, his eyes searching for Sophia, "My old man was off on a bend with some waitress, Merle was doing another sentince **(A/N So just in case you guys haven't caught on, I am trying to make things Daryl says in the way he would pronounce it, no the actual way it's spelt, so that's why half this stuff isn't right)** in Juvy, they didn't even know I was gone. I made ma way back though. Went straight ta the kitchen and made maself a sandwhich. No worse for wear, except ma ass itched something awful." He told me, I laughed a bit and then apologized. "Sorry, that is terrible." I started laughing again though, I heard him chuckle a bit too as he looked at me, and our eyes met, even though it was dark, I could still see his piercing blue eyes. "The only difference is though, Sophia's got people lookin' for 'er. I call that an advantage." He told me, I realized his mom must have been out of the picture, I wanted to ask about her, but decided against it. We continued our walk for a bit more, then decided to head back, thinking it be best that they don't worry about us. Even though Dale would be the only who would.

The next morning I got into the jeep, Victoria hearing cars starting and Dale probably telling her to come to the jeep, she got out of the RV and ran to my car, I watched her every step of the way making sure she was safe, she got in the jeep and looked at me, "Where's everyone?" She asked in her small quiet voice, I could hardly hear her. I smiled a sad smile, "Carls been shot, we gotta go over there, we might be setting camp up there for a bit." She nodded and looked back out the window. Some times I swear she was a teenager, but others I realize she was just a kid. After Daryl pulled out infront of my jeep on his motorcycle, I pulled out second, having Carol's vehicle with Andrea driving, and then the RV after that.

Ok, I know it has been a week, but this one is pretty long, longer than most of the chapter by twice as much. So hope you guys like it, sorry I just randomly stopped, I will write tomorrow if I get a chance. We are having a party for a friend, so I might not. And my exams are coming up. And I need all ten hours (which i have none) of comminuty service in less then a week, because my religion teacher decided it would be ok to make just us do it. So yeah, I'm deff going to a public school next year:) Then I can just get all 40, and not have to get 10 each year. Well anyway, enough blabbing on. Hope you guys like it, Rate, comment, like, favorite and all that fun stuff to let me know you do!:)


	5. Chapter 5

We got there later on that morning. Almost everyone in the group were by the few trees, picking up what looked like rocks. The first thing we said, was "how is he?" Lori said he would pull through, that he just woke up. We met all of the people who lived there, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Jimmy, and Patricia. Lori and Rick told us that thanks to Hershel, his people and Shane were the ones who saved Carl's life. I saw the guilty look on Shane's face. I didn't know what happened, but something did, and he was hiding it. Turns out Carl got shot in a hunting accident, a man named Otis shot him by accident, and that he died while going with Shane to the high school looking for the medical supplies they needed.

We had a small funeral, for the man I never met. But the way they talked about him, I know he was a good man, and I would have loved him. Hershel asked Shane to speak for Otis, then when he said he wasn't good at it, Patricia asked Shane to share Otis' final moments, and that's when it hit me. Otis didn't die by saving Shane's sorry ass, Shane killed him to get away from the walkers. I noticed by the way he kept looking down with a guilty look. I wrapped my arm around Victoria who was standing beside me, I pulled her in close protecting her from the lying man.

Later on, after the funeral, we talked about the search, Shane couldn't go because of his ankle, and Rick couldn't go from giving so much blood to Carl. So Daryl was going to go alone. "I'll go." I spoke up, everyone forgetting I was there. "Fine." Is all I got from Daryl. We decided to head out in a little more then 10 minutes later, getting our stuff ready to go. I asked Dale to watch Victoria, him being the only one I trusted. On our sear it was quiet between us at first, nothing really going on. When we got to a small opening, there was a small house there, we decided to check it out, thinking Sophia might have found it and went inside.

He opened the door, and stepped in a bit, signalling for me to be cautious, I grabbed my knife and held it out. He looked through both doorways, and I went straight down the hall as he checked them. Finding a small kitchen like area I walked in, he came up behind me not long after, almost scaring me, I turned with my knife ready to attack and he held his hands up in defence, "calm down, it's just me." he whispered. I nodded, and loosened up a bit, I went to the next room, Daryl looked into the garbage and found a tuna can, he lift it up and smelt it, I looked at him curiously. Then there was a creak in the door across from us, we both stopped and put our guard up. He slowly walked up to it, both of us with our weapons raised. He opened the door with his weapon raised, seeing a small place under the shelves with blankets and pillows, we walked out the door, him calling in his sexy accent "Sophia?". As we walked along the back of the of the building he called out the young sandy blonds name. He walked up to the back where it looked like a small garden had been before the world went to hell, and bent down in front of a beautiful flower. "That's a beautiful flower." I gasped. "Its a Cherokee Rose." He told me. "The story is when the American soldiers were movin' indians off their land on the trail of tears, the Cherokee mothers were greavin' and cryin' cause they were losin' their little ones along the way; exposure, disease, starvation, a lot of them just disappeared. So the elders said a prayer, asked for a sign to up lift the mothers spirits, give 'em strength, hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mother's tears fell. I'm gonna give it to Carol, maybe help her." He told me, I nodded, thinking it a good idea. We started heading back, making sure to watch for walkers. "Do you think we are gonna find Merle?" I asked him out of the blue, not even looking at him, I felt eyes on me to I turned to him. "Why?' He asked. I turned back to face in front of me "Don't you miss him? i mean, I know he was hard on you, on everyone. But I would miss my brother or sister if I knew they could still be out there." I told him. He nodded. "I guess I miss him a bit. But I'm not sure if we will find him, and I'm not even sure about the little girl." I nodded, agreeing with him.

When we got back, he put the Cherokee rose in a beer bottle and went to find Carol, I admit, I was a bit jealous, but we all felt bad for Carol. With her daughter gone, and everyone looking for her, not spending all that much time talking to her, must be hard on her. I decided to go back out to look for Sophia, with my gun and knife, my knife in my hand and my gun in the waist band of my pants. I walked around looking for the little girl, making sure not to go out to far, so I would be back before dark.

*Daryl's POV*

April went out on her own, and I was a little worried. I decided it might be a good idea to track her, I didn't want her getting into trouble. I had to admit, I didn't know why, but every time I heard her voice, or saw her face, I smiled. She was beautiful, and I was beginning to like her more than a friend, the girl was important to me. and I couldn't figure out why. I followed her tracks for a good 10 minutes, then seeing another track walking beside it for a while, almost looking like it was trying to run, it was a walkers track. I could tell by the way it was all wobbly. I continued to follow their tracks, then finding a dead walker. I soon heard a loud thump, like a body hitting the ground. I thought it would have been her killing a walker, so i jogged up to where it should have been to see her on the ground, a big rock swinging in the air attached to a rope that was tied to a tree. I looked on the ground to see a small wire on the ground, it was somehow attached to the rock, making it fall and almost kill her, I saw her faint breathing, I walked up to her, checking her head, it was bleeding severely, I picked her up and brought her back to Hershel's farm, wanting to run, but realizing it wouldn't be a good idea. I walked at a fast pace, trying to get her there as soon as possible.

Finally reaching the farm with April's small and fragile body in my arms, I yelled out. "SOME BODY GET HERSHEL!" Everyone turned to look in my direction, seeing me carrying April, Maggie ran inside to get her father. Hershel came out by the time I got up closer to the house, "Was she bit?" He asked. "I don't think so, I heard her get hit in the head with a rock, and didn't see any walkers near by." I told him.

Sorry it's really short guys, I haven't updated my other stories, at all. Since last year. ;oo

You should all go listen to Dead Walker Texas Reanger by Sleeping With Sirens, Perfect for the zombie apocalypse


End file.
